Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 52
Wolfgang and Jean have gone inside with Popcorn and Jenna... Nintendo) FINALLY! ' '''Wolfgang) I know, right...FINALLY! ' 'Nintendo) Wolf wa-' 'Wolfgang) Aaron was-' '''Nintendo) going nuts about you guys not being here. DF) *Looks over with a towel against his face* Yeah, really nuts. Wolfgang) Really? We're weren't gone for that long. ''' '''Nintendo) OBJECTION! That was a long time. Wolfgang) In my opinion, it wasn't... Jean) Wolfgang, you were dead for some of the time, so you missed out on some of the time. Nintendo) OBJECTION! He's right there! Jean) ...Okay Wolfgang) I was close to dying, but she saved me. Nintendo) OBJECTION! You're not hurt. DF) YEAH! Wolfgang) DF, come here Jean) No, no, no...Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Not me Jean) One more time, please! ' '''Wolfgang) -_- No ' '''Nintendo) She saved your life, do what she wants...At least once... Jean) Yeah, at least once...*Puts Popcorn's cage on the ground* ''' '''Wolfgang) -_- Ugh...*Whispers to Jenna* Go to Nintendo. ( Jean walks into the kitchen ) Wolfgang) *Puts Jenna onto the ground* Now go see him ( Jenna walks to Nintendo ) ''' '''Nintendo) ? Wolfgang) You'll see... ( Nintendo picks Jenna up and puts her on his lap ) ( Jean walks out of the kitchen with a knife ) ''' '''Wolfgang) *Looks at Jean* ... Jean) It's not going to hurt. Wolfgang) *Looks at Nintendo* Cover her eyes... Nintendo) ? *Covers Jenna's eyes* ''' '''Jean) Hold your ar out... Wolfgang) *Looks at Nintendo, while he holds his arm out* ' '( Jean cuts Wolfgang's arm with the knife ) ' '( Wolfgang bleeds ) ''' '''Nintendo) ...O_O ( Jean drops the knife and kisses Wolfgang ) ' '''DF) WOLFGANG'S CHEATING! ' '''Nintendo) ... ( Wolfgang's arm heals ) ''' '''Nintendo) ... ( Jean passes out, but Wolfgang holds her ) Wolfgang) There you have it...*Lifts the arm Jean cut* ''' '''Nintendo) ... DF) You cheated on Samantha! Wolfgang) No... DF) Yes! Nintendo) OBJECTION! We made him do it. DF) So? ''' '''Nintendo) You're right, Wolfgang you cheated. Wolfgang) ... Nintendo) Just kidding, we really made you do it...We didn't know that would happen either. Wolfgang) *Looks at Jean* Let me get her into her room and see Wolf. Can you keep an eye on Jenna for me? Nintendo) Yeah, I'm kind of waiting for C22 to bring me a butterscotch cake anyways. :3 Wolfgang) Wait what? ' '''Nintendo) We had an objection battle, I won, it was our deal. If I lost, I would have had to get him three cakes. ' 'Wolfgang) Okay...*Lifts Jean up* ' ''Back outside...'' '''Crysemtion Volf) How hard could finding a bird be...*Searching through the forest* Down lower... ( Skyeroid pays attention to Volf and flies away from her ) ( Skyeroid flies into the sky, behind Volf ) Crysemtion Volf) ... ( Skyeroid charges towards Volf ) ' '( Once impact is made, Volf shatters ) ''' '''Skyeroid) ... ( Volf crashes into Skyeroid from nowhere ) ' '( Skyeroid blasts to the ground ) ''' '''Crysemtion Volf) AWOOO! *Charges towards Skyeroid* Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 53 '' Humagons-Times Collide: Episode 52 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Humagons-Times Collide Category:Wolfgang Category:Humagons: Jean Category:Jenna Category:Humagons: Popcorn Category:Nintendocan Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Humagons: Wolf Category:C22Helios Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Skyeroid